Heero's Gift
by Dyna Dee
Summary: Heero intends to give Duo the perfect Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

Heero's Gift

By: Dyna Dee

Gee, after all this time I still don't own these guys or make money off them. Go figure. 1x2, 3x4 warning.

A commotion outside the double doors drew every eye in the cafeteria to that direction. Suddenly, both doors burst open and Agent Duo Maxwell slid into the room on stockinged feet as if he were sliding into home base. In an instant the slender man jumped to his feet and looked back apprehensively towards the still swinging doors, his body tense and alert, as if he was expecting an enemy to follow. The cackling sound of female laughter was all that came through the settling doors.

"What the...?" Wufei muttered, putting his fork down. His eyes widening with disbelief as he took in the sight of their fellow agent and friend.

Once the initial shock of Duo's abrupt entry had ebbed and the realization no danger followed, snickers, barks of laughter and even catcalls erupted from others lunching in the large room. The sight of the well-known agent was unusual, to say the least. His uniform was disheveled, as was his braid, his tie looked worse for wear and his shoes were missing. Yet beyond those startling oddities, it was his face that drew the laughter; being covered with red-lipstick kisses.

Realizing he wasn't being followed, Maxwell straightened and his shoulders relaxed. He turned and bowed to his audience, all the while scanning the room for his usual lunch group. Quickly locating them, sitting at a table near the right corner of the room, his grin widened and he set out to join them, looking for all the world as if there was nothing strange about his entry or his strange appearance.

In unison, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei turned their gaze from their approaching friend to Heero, trying to gauge his reaction and intervene if necessary. But as usual, the stoic agent gave no indication of what he was feeling, though his eyes remained fixed on his boyfriend's marked face,

"Easy, Yuy," Wufei said quietly yet firmly, hoping Heero was listening. "There's probably a rational, logical explanation."

"I'm certain there is," came the other's reply, his monotone voice not giving them a hint as to whether he was angry or not.

Duo stopped at edge of the table, and in a nonchalant manner greeted them with, "Hey guys."

Quatre suppressed his laughter enough to ask, "What in the world happened to you?"

Duo shot a quick look at Heero before answering. When he did, his eyes shone with amusement. "I'm pretty sure Hilde called it a mistletoe bomb. See, I was leaving my office when she and her group of crazies came rushing up to me. The were all wearing the same bloody red lipstick. I was so surprised I nearly punched someone in the face, thinking they were attacking me. Then Hilde stepped up and warmed me to prepare myself for a holiday tradition. I was kind of expecting cookies or a plate of fudge, but then she pointed to something above my head, a funny looking clump of green tied up with a red ribbon. Before I could say anything, she and her cackling pack of friends pounced. I swear, I don't know where they came from and I know I've never even seen some of before. They laughed the entire time while tugging and pulling me this way and that in order to plant a big messy kiss on my face. Ugh, some of them seriously need to take lessons on landing a kiss."

Quatre's snicker turned into laughter while Trowa's shoulders shook, though not a sound escaped him. Wufei simply raised one dark, disapproving eyebrow before turning his attention to Heero. "Yuy?"

Quatre and Trowa's amusement lessened somewhat as they, too, looked to Heero for his response.

"Your face is a mess." Heero calmly stated the obvious, his gaze never leaving Duo's face.

"I can only imagine," Duo replied, his smile widening.

"Mistletoe is a tradition of Christmas."

Duo scratched his head as he replied, "Mistletoe? I guess. Hilde explained that when you stand under it, someone kisses you. Heh, heh... never heard of a mistletoe bomb. Maybe it's something new." He reached his hand up, as if to scratch his face, but stopped before his fingers touched the lipstick coated skin. "Damn, that probably would have made it worse."

"Perhaps you should wash it off?"

Duo shrugged. "Guess I should. Will you get me something for lunch while I'm gone, Heero? Getting this off might take a while and I'm starving."

"When is he not starving," Wufei mumbled just loud enough for everyone to hear. As usual, his muttering was ignored.

Heero agreed to Duo's request just as several clicking sounds were heard. Both men turned to see all three of their friends with their cell phones aimed in their direction. Instead of making a fuss, Duo grinned widely and threw himself down onto the bench next to Heero, his arm going around his lover's shoulders in order to bring them closer together.

"If you're gonna take my picture, then take it with the two of us. He's responsible for this mess on my face, after all."

He turned his head with the intention of planting a kiss on Heero's cheek but stopped when Heero, faintly smiling for the cameras, muttered, "Not in public."

"Come on, Heero. I just want to spread a little Christmas cheer. Share the love."

Heero rolled his eyes yet acquiesced by tilting his cheek a little closer, accepting a chaste kiss on it from the man next to him. All three camera phones clicked again, the image and moment captured for future teasing.

Once Duo had left to take care of the lipstick, the lunchroom returned to normal with the sounds of dishes, silverware and chatter filling the large space.

"I'm surprised, Yuy," Wufei said, studying the Japanese man. "You took that entire incident rather well, more calmly than I would have credited you with. I can only assume from what Duo said you had foreknowledge of the act."

"I may have mentioned something to Hilde." Heero replied as he returned to his lunch.

"So you set this up? Why?" Trowa asked, clearly perplexed. From recent experiences, it was clear that Hereo was highly protective of Duo and their fairly new relationship.

Heero put his fork down, realizing he wasn't going to be able to eat until their questions were answered. "Duo has told me of his past: the poverty, hunger and depravation. He's only seen glimpses of what the holidays mean to others. One night he told me he would like to have at least one Christmas like everyone else."

Quatre's eyes widened. "And so arranged for him to be kissed under the mistletoe?" After Heero's slight nod, he blond wondered out loud, "I would have thought you'd want to be the one to experience that with him."

Heero gave his friend a small, crooked smile. "Oh, I will. I've purchased a full bag of the tree fungus, enough to set over every doorway in our apartment and then some."

Quatre gazed at the man with a surprised expression. "Why, Heero, you're a romantic."

"Pragmatic," he countered.

"How so?" Trowa asked, silently calculating how much of the green stuff he'd need to buy to do the same to his and Quatre's apartment.

Heero stood up and pulled out his wallet and opened it, the others believing he was getting ready purchase Duo's lunch, as he'd agreed. He paused a moent before replying thoughtfully, "I've discovered that when Duo is happy, I am happy. I'm disturbed when he's upset or sad. When he smiles, I feel..." He paused as if searching for the right word.

"Wonderful?" Quatre supplied with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Content?" Trowa guessed with a fond glance at the blond young man who comprised his world.

Then in unison, Heero, Quatre and Trowa looked expectantly for Wufei's input. Seeing this, the Chinese man grumbled, "How the hell should I know how he would feel?"

Heero shook his head and sighed, then finished his thought. "His smile warms me. Duo makes me feel love."

Wufei put his head in his hands and with an exaggerated moaned mumbled, "Ancestors protect us, Yuy's turned into a love-sick sap."

"I think it's wonderful," Quatre said, giving Wufei a chastising glance.

"I assume you have other such events planned?" Trowa surmised, though his slight lean forward suggested he was looking for some ideas. After all, what do you give to the richest man in the colonies?

"Yes." Reaching into his open wallet, Heero pulled out a neatly folded paper. After replacing the wallet back into his pocket, he carefully unfolded the paper and laid it out on the table, facing his three friends. "Assuming each of you would like to assist me in this endeavor, I've written up a list of activities for us to plan and execute."

"What?" Wufei's head shot up. "Maxwell is your boyfriend, Yuy, not mine."

"He's your friend," Heero challenged, looking straight into the Chinese agent's eyes. "Am I wrong to assume you would want to contribute to Duo's happiness?"

Wufei spluttered a moment before falling silent. Finally, he reached out a hand towards the paper. "Very well, but I reserve the right to refuse if I'm uncomfortable with any task."

Heero separated one of the three papers and handed it to Wufei, the other two sheets went to open hands, no questions or disparaging remarks from either man.

It took a moment for them to scan the page, and when they finished, Quatre looked up, wide eyed. "This is a rather extensive list of activities, Heero: caroling, volunteering, cookie baking, shopping, watching old Christmas movies."

Trowa cut in, reading from the list. "Sleigh ride. Attending Preventer's holiday party. Building a snowman. Picking out and decorating a Christmas tree as well as ice skating and sledding,"

Wufei picked up from there, his eyes widening with incredulity. "Honestly, the Christmas ballet? Midnight mass? Is Maxwell that religious? And a visit to Santa? How old is he anyway?"

"Wufei," Quatre growled. "Show some respect for what Heero's trying to do here."

Undaunted, Wufei calmly replied. "Look at the list, Winner. Do you honestly believe there are enough hours in the time remaining before Christmas for Heero to check everything off this list?"

"He may be right," Trowa said softly, now drawing the blond's ire to his direction. "There's only ten days left until Christmas."

"Very well," Heero capitulated before Quatre could question his boyfriend's skepticism. The last thing any of them wanted was a lover's quarrel in the cafeteria, at work, or for that matter, in their presence. "There are twenty five items on the list. Split between us four, we have six tasks each. I'll take care of stuffing his stocking and would appreciate some help with the Christmas dinner. Perhaps a shortened version of each experience would be acceptable." He looked at his four friends with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Quatre's face brightened. "Trowa and I will gladly help, won't we?" The auburn haired man hadn't a chance in hell of refusing his lover anything when he gazed at him with eyes glowing with excitement and his cheeks flushed pink. He nodded his agreement, earning him a love-filled smile that would make any lesser man sway in his seat.

Wufei took a pen out of his pocket and quickly circled five events. "There. I'll arrange these activities. Is everyone expected to attend?"

Heero nodded. "Duo would want to share his first real Christmas with each of us. It will build a new memory and, hopefully, replace more painful ones ."

Trowa grabbed Wufei's copy and scanned the page. "You took the easy ones, Chang."

The Chinese man's nose rose up in the air slightly. "No one can ever accuse me of being slow or dim witted. Besides, Yuy didn't say said I couldn't pick which tasks I wanted. You should be content that I'm willing to volunteer to help with his mad scheme." Under the intense glare from the other three, Wufei seemed to realize he'd made a mistake by speakings his reply out loud. He quickly amended his statement. "What I meant to say is, I'm happy to help in my own small way."

Quatre reached over and plucked the list from Trowa's hands and scanned what was left, then sniffed. "Your right. He did take the easy ones. Clearly Preventer's party and visiting Santa can be accomplished at the same time. Ice skating and building a snowman also. But I can't wait to see Wufei helping Duo make cookies."

Heero looked up as the his lover re-entered the room, walking this time and wearing both shoes. His uniform was neatly tucked back into place and he appeared much more composed and sure footed. Though his face was still slightly pink, it was no longer covered with lipstick-red kisses.

Keeping his voice low Heero whispered aside to Quatre, "Put away the paper. Strategy meeting in my office, fifteen minutes before we clock out. Agreed."

"Agreed," the other three replied just as quietly and in unison, while Quatre slipped the paper from the table and put in under the napkin on his lap.

Duo sauntered up to the table, looked first at their plates, then with an exasperated frown asked, "Hey, where the hell's my lunch?"

Heero shot to his feet. "Sorry. I'll get it now. Meatloaf or stroganoff?

"The one with the most gravy," he replied and Heero dashed off.

The long haired man took the recently vacated seat. "So, did I miss anything?".

"Not really," Quatre replied easily. "We were just discussing the holidays."

"Oh yeah?" Duo said with a widening grin. He looked over his shoulder to make sure Heero was out of hearing range. Then leaning forward, he grabbed his braid with both hands and in a conspiring manner said, "Listen guys, I could really use your help. See, I want to give Heero the best Christmas ever. I made a list..." He paused to pull a piece of paper out of his back pocket.

A sudden banging on the table had three heads turning to see Wufei beating his head against the surface, muttering, "Ancestors save me, I'm surrounded by love-sick fools.

Acting in unison, as if they could read each other's thoughts, Trowa leaned forward, almost over his plate, allowing Quatre space to shift and reach behind him. With a solid shove, the blond pushed the unsuspecting Chinese man off the end of the bench. Wufei landed on the floor with a squawk, thump and loud curse, drawing every eye in the room back to their table.

Quatre straightened, as did Trowa, both ignoring the unhappy man rising to take his seat. Clasping his hands together and resting them on the edge of the table, Quatre calmly proceeded, "Now, Duo, about that list..."

End

Merry Christmas! For all my lovely friends. You know who you are, and you're the best.


	2. Chapter 2

New Years Eve. 10:45 P.M.

Trowa moved slowly down the long, carpeted hallway, glancing over his shoulder from time to time to make certain he wasn't being followed. The on-going party with lilting sounds of string instruments mixed with chatter and laughter, the clinking of silverware meeting fine china and crystal goblets tapping together all began to fade. His destination was close now and all he could think of was getting off his feet and going to sleep. Quatre's home office was located at the opposite end of the mansion's ballroom, in their private quarters where it off limits to guests was blessedly quiet.

Yawning widely without making a sound, he reached the door, checked over his shoulder once more, then turned the nob. He quickly slipped into the room, his eyes immediately locating the two men who had disappeared from the party within the last half hour.

Wufei, dressed in a black suit, his tie and shoes neatly set on the floor, suit jacket stretched over him like a blanket, was stretched out on the long, black leather sofa. He appeared to be sound asleep, with his face relaxed and mouth slightly ajar. Quatre sat behind the large wood desk, his blond head bowed and resting atop his folded arms, resting on the desk's surface. He knew they were both exhausted, and so was he. He silently closed the door behind him, but something in the movement woke his lover.

"Who's there? What... what time is it?" Quatre asked, his head jerking up. He looked adorably confused and slightly alarmed.

"It's me, and not even eleven yet." Trowa replied as he moved to the black winged chair facing the desk and eased himself onto it with a weary sigh.

"Heero and Duo?"

"Still enjoying the party."

The blond shook his head then rested his left cheek on an upraised hand. "I honestly don't know how they do it. After everything we did this past month to make sure they both had the best Christmas ever, I'm worn out. And look at Wufei. He was less involved than we were and he's completely done in. Why aren't those two as exhausted as we are?"

Trowa closed his eyes as he replied, "Heero and Duo are on a new-love high. I predict a physical if not emotional crash beginning tomorrow."

Quatre nodded. "Between both of their lists and our involvement, we had a non-stop schedule to keep up with everything, including work, our own holiday shopping and family celebrations. I hate to say it, but I'm so very glad the holiday season is over."

"Me, too," the brunet mumbled with his eyes closed and sleep drawing near. "I think I might just sleep for an entire week."

The low hummed agreement came from the sofa and then the room went silent as the three young men gave into their exhaustion and sleep overcame them.

"Hey, here you are! Heero, they're in here."

The three slumbers jerked awake at the sound of Duo Maxwell's voice. Blinking sleep from their eyes, they watched their braided friend walk further into the room, dressed almost exactly the same as they were, in a black suit and tie. He strolled up to the desk with a puzzled expression on his face as he puzzled out the situation. Putting his hands on his hips and frowned. "What's the matter with you guys? You gotta be sick or somethin' to be hiding in Quat's office and sleeping before midnight? You're gonna miss the fireworks at this rate."

Heero entered the room at the point, did a four corner scan, taking in everything, including the three sleepy men. He quickly shut the door and moved forward to join his boyfriend, taking up Duo's hand as they met. He took in all three as he asked, "What's the matter with you? Are you ill?"

"We're tired, Yuy," Wufei snapped from his reclining position on the sofa, am arm draped over his forehead and eyes. "You two had us running around in circles all month to insure you each had a perfect Christmas. The holidays are over and we're done. Now I'd appreciate it if you'd both leave this room and let us return to our rest."

"Hey," Duo exclaimed, his face showing hurt feeling. "I thought you guys had a great Christmas, too. Didn't we all have fun together?"

"Yes, Duo, we had fun," Quatre said tiredly. "But all that fun, including the preparations for it, came at a price. We gave up sleep and our limited time to get everything accomplished, not only for the two of you, but for our own celebrations as well.

"Oh," Duo said in a small voice. Wearing a worried expression he turned to his lover, silently asking if they'd asked too much of their friends. Heero's was frowning, though it was more of a thoughtful frown then one of displeasure.

"We're sorry if we inconvenienced you," Heero stated cooly, wrapping an arm around Duo's shoulder and tugging him close. "We both appreciate your help. Neither one of us could have done it without you. Thank you."

The tone of Heero's voice woke up the sleepy men more effectively than a bucket of ice water would have. All three sat up, eyes wide with alarm.

"It's not that we didn't want to help," Trowa said quickly.

"It was just a lot to do in a very short time," Quatre rushed to add just as a yawn escaped him. He clapped his hand over his mouth to politely cover it.

"Too much, if you ask me," Wufei grumbled.

"Maybe so," Duo said with a slight shrug. "But you have to admit it was a great Christmas. We did some really cool things together. The ice-skating was a blast and the sleigh ride in the country was cold but romantic. And making cookies with Wufei was awesome. That was a great recipe, man. Heero even thought so. We definitely have to make that a tradition and do it again next year."

Wufei looked surprised. "You honestly enjoyed rolling out cookie dough?"

"Yeah, and I liked decorating and eating them, too. It was fun and they were delicious. Even Heero liked them. Santa seemed to love them, too, didn't you Santa?" Duo winked at Trowa, who blushed at the reminder.

"Ah, yeah. The cookies were great."

Heero almost cracked a smile as he said, "It was definitely a surprise, having you show up dressed like Santa Claus. I know it was on my list for Duo, but neither one of us expected you to pop in like you did."

"I wanted to surprise the both of you," Trowa explained, his cheeks turning a nice shade of pink.

"Surprise is an under statement," Duo said, laughing out loud. Through his laughter he added, "It was a... damn good,,, thing Heero's gun wasn't... anywhere in the living room."

"I have not heard of this," Wufei said, frowning at having missed something embarrassing enough to make Trowa blush. "What happened?"

Quatre was now giggling behind both hands, his eyes, though dark circled, were dancing with mirth. He explained, "Trowa dressed as Santa Claus and carried a red velvet bag containing a couple of gifts I'd wrapped for Heero and Duo. The fireplace was in use and was too small for his large shoulders anyway, so he decided to sneak into the kitchen after the lights went out and they'd gone to bed."

"Heero heard you, didn't he?" Wufei asked, his eyes widening as he envisioned the scene. No one in his right mind wanted to be on the receiving end of Heero's gun.

"Ah, no," Duo said, his cheeks now matching Trowa's. "Heero and I did turn down the lights, but we didn't go upstaris. We, ah... were having a private celebration on the floor, in front of the fireplace, when Trowa walked in."

Wufei's mouth formed into a perfect O, as did his eyes. The sight of that comical expression had Quatre and Trowa laughing out loud, Duo and Heero joined in.

Wufei quickly recovered. "We'll that's three for three," he said with a disapproving shake of his head.

"What are you talking about?" Heero asked, confused.

"He means each of them has caught us in a somewhat compromising position," Duo explained, grinning all the while at his lover and certainly not looking guilty about being caught in the act.

"Humh," was Heero's only response.

"What I saw was not a 'somewhat'," Trowa said, grinning.

"Ditto," Quatre said, blushing at the memory of his walking in on the two. "Honestly, anyone in Preventers could have walked in on the two of you in the janitor's closet. Poor Mr. Carver would have had a heart attack if he'd forgotten something and found the two of you... err... ah, entwined like you were."

It was Wufei's turn next. "And may I advise you to keep your hands to yourselves in the men's room. Really, Yuy, I expect more restraint from you in the work place and elsewhere. You've slipped since getting mixed up with Maxwell."

"Mixed up?" Duo questioned, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he glared at the Chinese man.

Wufei realized that he'd once again miss-spoken. "I believe I used the wrong word."

"Damn right you did," Duo growled. "Heero is not 'mixed up' with me. We're together in every sense of the word, so get used to it and respect our relationship, Chang."

The room stilled, the atmosphere suddenly awkward. Heero cleared his throat and said, "There's a reason why we were looking for you."

"Yeah, besides worrying about you when you went missing," Duo said sourly.

"You tell them," Heero suggested, reaching into his black suit jacket to remove a long, white envelope.

"I'm not in the mood," Duo grumped, folding his arms over his chest.

"They're tired, Duo. We did run them ragged for the past three weeks."

The long-haired man sighed deeply. "I guess so." Taking the envelope from Heero, his shoulders relaxed and he put on a smile as he looked at each of their friends as he made his announcement. "Heero and I both appreciate everything you've done for us this Christmas. It was the best Christmas either one of us has ever had. We want to say thank you by taking the three of you with us on a tropical cruise the second week of February. We'll make it the best Valentine's Day ever."

Wufei suddenly rolled off the sofa, grabbing his shoes and tie with a sweep of his hand and displayed remarkable agility by bouncing to his feet and fleeing the room as swift as a gazelle.

"What the...?" Duo asked, as he watched their friend disappear without an explanation.

Trowa and Quatre shared a knowing look before the blond responded. "That's a very generous offer, Duo. Thank you, but I think Wufei has the right of it. A Valentine's cruise is an experience best shared with a loved one, not with your friends."

"We aren't staying in the same room," Duo insisted, looking aghast at the idea.

Recognition of the error of their gift lit up in Heero's eyes. "They have a point. Wufei doesn't have a significant other. A romantic cruise would make him feel out of place."

"Well, we could hook him up with someone," Duo suggested. "Does anyone know if he's gay or straight?"

Heero shook his head, Trowa muttered, "Not a clue," and Quatre was suddenly interested in the sleeve of his shirt.

"What do you know, Quat?" Duo asked.

The blond looked sheepish as he answered, "I don't know for sure, he's never said."

"He likes Sally," Heero offered.

"I believe his attitude towards most women is evidence that he's a misogynist," Trowa countered.

"He likes us... I think," Duo said, sounding unconvinced.

"I think he tolerates us, Duo," Quatre inserted.

"Oh," Duo said in a small voice, wondering if he'd been mistaken about their friendship.

Heero spoke next. "He despises weakness, but he seems to find that in both men and women,"

Quatre pipped up. "He was engaged once, wasn't he?"

"That was an arrangement made by their clans," Trowa explained. "They might not have known he was gay."

"We don't know if he is," his lover gently reminded him.

Duo wore a lopsided grin as he said, "I think he had a thing for Treize Kushrenada during the war. He obsessed about some kind of sword fight he'd had with the man." He wagged his eyebrows. "That could be a euphemism for something else."

All three looked at Duo as if he'd grown a horn in the middle of his forehead.

After a long pause, the braided man sighed and said, "Well, he makes a damn fine cookie, and seeing that he brought an apron along that night, I say he's gay. Let's hook him up with someone. Didn't Zech just come out of the weird wardrobe closet?"

"Forget that," Heero said sternly. "Think of someone else, anyone else"

"I can't think of anyone with a strong enough backbone to put up with his barbed tongue." Trowa said.

"What about you, Quat? Can you think of anyone?" Duo asked the the blond, who answered with a shake of his head. When Heero answered the same, the braided man visibly deflated. "We'll there goes the cruise."

"Why don't the two of you go anyway and enjoy yourselves," Quatre suggested.

"The idea was to thank our friends for their help by doing something nice with them, something we planned, not take a vacation," Heero stated.

"Not that I wouldn't mind going away with you," Duo said as he turned into Heero's arms and began nuzzling his neck.

"Not in public, Duo."

"We're not in public," his lover reminded him.

"Duo." The warning in Heero's voice caused Duo to take a reluctant step back.

"Alright, alright. Geeze."

Before things got any more awkward, Quatre piped up, "How about another kind of trip? Perhaps we can all go together someplace warm at another time. Somewhere without the walls leaking romance and sending Wufei bolting out of the room. How about Hawaii or the Bahamas?"

"Perhaps in April," Trowa suggested. "No chance of cupids or mistletoe to upset our sexually ambiguous friend."

"That sounds good," Duo said thoughtfully. "What do you think, Heero?"

The Japanese man smiled at his lover and nodded.

"Great!" Duo's grin and excitement was indeed infectious.

"I can't help but find it odd and a bid disconcerting that we haven't a clue as to Wufei's preferences," Trowa said with a frown, obviously troubled by the thought.

"Well, he is a very private individual," Quatre responded.

"I've an idea," Duo perked up. "Let's have a small contest to discover if Wufei prefers men or women. The winner will receive..." He stopped to think of a prize, but seemed stumped for an answer.

"Ah..." Trowa began, but then also seemed at a loss for a suggestion.

"Who needs a prize," Heero stated. "We all have everything we need. I think being the first to uncover the truth will be reward enough."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Duo looked at him incredulously. "If I figure it out first, I expect to not do dishes for a month. Now that's a great prize." Everyone knew Duo hated doing dishes more than any other household chore.

"I would like a foot massage every evening after work... for a month," Quatre said with a grin.

"I would enjoy a home cooked meal for an entire month," Trowa said, eyeing his lover.

"Really?" Quatre asked. "I'm a terrible cook."

"We can work together," his lover countered, earning him a dazzling smile.

"What about you, Heero? What would you like for a prize?" Duo asked.

Heero took a moment before answering. "I want the same Christmas next year. And cookies every day for a month."

Trowa and Quatre actually paled at the idea while Duo grinned for all he was worth. But before he could reply, the muffled sound of fireworks going off outside were heard.

"It's midnight," Trowa sighed wistfully. "We can finally say goodnight to our guests and go to bed."

"We made it another year, and it was the best year ever," Duo cheered as he threw his arms around Heero's neck and planted a serious kiss on his lover's, muffling any attempt his lover might have made about displaying affections in "public".

"Happy New Year, Trowa," Quatre said softly as he rounded the desk and walked into his lover's open arms to share a kiss.

The door suddenly slammed open and the two couples jumped apart and turned to see Wufei standing in the open doorway, fists planted on his hips. "What are you doing?" he demanded. "I leave for a couple of minutes and you four can't keep your hands off each other. Unbelievable! Knock it off and get out here. Champagne is being passed around for us to toast the new year. I'll be damned if I don't get a little bit drunk tonight. I deserve it, after all, hanging around the four of you. I should have my head examined. Are you coming or not?"

The four looked at each other then obediently followed the Chinese man, who was already out the door.

"Overly dramatic," Trowa muttered. "I say he's gay."

"Demanding and forceful," Duo surmised just under his breath. "I vote straight, for the moment."

"He seems disturbed by our displays of affection," Quatre whispered thoughtfully. "I think Duo may be right. Heero, what do you think?"

"I'll tell you when I know. For now, let's toast to the New Year together and then proceed to get Wufei very drunk."

Duo chuckled. "Very devious, Heero. We all know Wufei likes to lecture and tends to babble when he drinks too much. Remember that time he danced on Quatre's table and fell off? That was hilarious. So once we get him shit faced we'll ask him a few questions and have our answer."

"If this works, just remember it was my idea," Heero stated. "I'll win the contest."

"Yes, you will," Duo grinned. "And I'll make you cookies every night for a month," he promised, grabbing his lover's hand as they left the office as a group. "I have an idea this is gonna be another great year," he added.

"Me, too,' Quatre said, taking hold of Trowa's hand and smiling up at his lover as they began the walk back to the ballroom. "Happy New Years, love." Trowa squeezed his hand, then brought it to his lips to place a kiss on the top of it.

"Hey, knock it off. Don't think I didn't see that, Barton," Wufei's sneer echoed clearly down the long hallway.

"Eyes in the back of his head and bossy," Quatre whispered. "He's definitely gay."

End

Is he or isn't he? Happy New Year everyone. I hope you enjoyed this silly bit of fluff. Hugs to Kaeru Shisho for checking this over. Hugs.

.


End file.
